Storm
Storm the son of Gale and Clementine, and a Pureblood Demon. He is the twin brother of Grace (a Pureblood also), and despite the fact that they argue over everything possible whenever possible, he still cares about and loves her, like he does his parents. Storm is incredibly shy and socially awkward, stuttering almost all of the time when talking to strangers, yet he has a kind heart, just like his mother. Recently, Storm also joined Venato's Werewolf pack, thus taking a more neutral stance in the war. Description Physically, Storm has an extremely strong resemblance to his father, Gale but he inherited the purple hair of his mother, Clementine. He also inherited his wing colour from his father. However, unlike his parents, he took a greater intrest in swordplay and physical activity over magic, thus his body is more defined and built. He still finds magic greatly interesting, however, and in admiration of it's beauty, he managed to learn some basic combat spells. He also has two permanent scars on his body. One on his left hand, from when he handled pearlstone at a young age, and one on his upper right arm, where Vitus Wolfe the Third attacked him on a Blood Moon, leaving several deep claw marks at the sight, which turned into a never healing scar. Backstory Storm, along with his twin sister Grace, was born to Gale and Clementine. Upon being born, it was found that his physical features greatly resembled his father, but he carried characteristics of his mother, such as the purple hair. From an early age, Storm showed a great intrest in the world, exploring and adventuring, among other things such as swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. Storm grew up alongside Grace for most, if not all of his childhood. To his dismay however, Grace is quite mean towards him and often called him names, stole his things, framed him from crimes that he didn't commit, and even went so far as to kill his pet rabbit! Storm often stayed with his mother when she went to a certain underground library to study and research, and thus, met and befriended one of Clementine 's friends there, Vrelan Titus. Storm admired Vrelan, and at some point along the way, had begun calling him "Uncle Vrelan". When Vrelan's soul was taken by the Agent of Death, Clle, and he was made into an Agent himself, Storm's personality took a sharp turn, making him retreat further into himself. Storm, in his depression, began talking scarcely to anyone but his family. For a time though, after getting into a heated argument with a close friend of his mother's, Storm's shell of shyness had begun to harden, and considering that Storm was into his teenage years by this point, the mood swings didn't serve to be any form of help. This mostly consisted of an angry or rude remark towards his sister or one of his parents. This changed however, when he met and assisted the Demon Lord, Arkaidus Oragan II. He began becoming much more aggressive to those he didn't know, and acted harshly towards those that he did know. He even went so far as to attacked his sister for calling him weak. This attitude and behaviour had continued for some time, until his father caught wind of it and gave him a stern talking-to, making him realise all of the wrongs he had commited, so he began attempting to make ammends for his mistakes. Somewhere along the way, Storm met up with a decent friend, Venato, and learned of his pack and how it was lacking in numbers. In love with the idea of nature already, and having seen the amazing capiabilities of werewolves already, Storm asked for Venato's permission to join his pack, something that he approved of, welcoming him with open arms. After first having contracted lycanthropy, Storm was forced to remain in a cage for three days in order to gain more control over himself and proper consciousness during his transformations. Although painful and exhausting he made it through, but to his misfortune, the final night was that of a Blood Moon. Storm had lived a peaceful life from then on, aside from the occasional mishap on a Blood Moon. He was happy, thinking of his life as perfect as it could be. However, this completely changed on one fateful day. Storm went to down with Remi, a family friend, and the two met Maddeline while there. Remi and Maddeline decided to go the tavern, but Storm decided that he wanted to go home instead, so he said farewell to the two and headed for his home. When he was almost out of town however, the sun set, and in it's place rose the Blood Moon. After turning, the first person in Storm's sight was the earthling named Dissidence. He descended upon the man, and left him gravely wounded and unsonscious. Upon coming to, Storm began to panic and rushed the man to the nurse, but quickly disappeared before he awoke. Days later, the man tracked him down (( basically, he meta'd and somehow knew Storm's identity even though it was impossible )) and held a gun to a physically weakened Storm, enraging him, and due to his weakness, was unable to prevent his transformation and entered a feral-like state, killing the man. Just as he tore the man's head off, his sister appeared and witnessed the event. Storm practically broke down and the two exchanged some short words before Grace left, telling their father what he just did. Storm felt incredibly guilty afterwards, and believing that it would be the only way to make up for murder, he tore his wings off and attempted jumping off of a roof in Middlas, however he was saved in time by Remi, much to his own distress. She eventually talked him out of suicide, and told him to move on, which was something he was starting to manage, until he crossed paths with his father. Having been given incorrect information by Grace, Gale was furious with Storm, believing him to be one who murders for simple fun and enjoyment, but Storm explained that this wasn't the case, leading Gale telling him to move on, and that "Everything happens for a reason." (To be continued later, once more information can be added.)